Warm Comfort
by Harpiebird
Summary: Post HoW. Night after they leave Ambrose, Carly&Nick are home. Thing is, Carly is afraid to fall asleep. Nick comforts her in a way that both of them never expected they would ever go. NickCarly. Warning: Incest.


**Warm Comfort**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters from House of Wax.

**Couple:** Nick/Carly

**Type:** One Shot.

**Summary:** The night after they leave the town with the House of Wax, Carly and Nick are home and completely safe. Only thing is, Carly is afraid to fall asleep. Nick comforts her in a way that both of them never expected they would ever go.

**Warning:** Language. Adult Content. Incest.

**A/N:** I knew from the beginning of House of Wax that I would love Carly/Nick… even if they were brother & sister (and twins). Although I hadn't really expected to make a fanfic for them or for HoW at all. But I saw there weren't any stories with the two of them so I made this. I hope someone likes it.

-- I'm not very good with writing sex scenes, so please forgive me.

**Future House of Wax Stories**? Maybe, I don't have any plans for any, but I would love to make more Carly/Nick fanfics.

**DO NOT FLAME ME FOR THIS PAIRING!**

**

* * *

Sleep seemed like it would take an eternity to get to her. She was exhausted and tired. Even though she was completely exhausted, Carly felt that she wouldn't be able to sleep without the nightmares she knew that would come.**

Carly and Nick Jones had reached their home that night around eleven after they were aloud to leave the hospital. Glancing down at her finger, she gagged. The doctors had fixed it up as best they could. It had wrapping around it, but just the sight of it made her shake and gag in disgust.

Glancing out of the window, Carly saw the moon. Usually when she looked up at the moon she would be reminded of when she and Nick were younger; when they had camped outside in their tree house and had fun. But now… all it reminded her of was Ambrose. Tears fell silently as her mind replayed that night. Wade. Blake. Paige. All dead. She felt like their dead bodies would haunt her forever.

Luckily their parents were out the country for a few weeks… so they didn't have to bother with them at the moment. But they were called; Mrs. Jones said they would come back as soon as they can. Which wouldn't be for awhile, apparently all the planes were booked up. Carly was really glad that they wouldn't be coming home for another few weeks. She would rather be here alone then with them at the moment. They wouldn't understand how she felt at the moment.

But Nick was here. He understood how she felt. And she doubted they had ever felt closer then ever before. Holding herself, she cried silently, never making a peep – she did enough loud crying. Nick was asleep… or he was at least in his bedroom. After she calmed down once he tucked her into bed and was just about ready to fall asleep, he left the room. She had been so tempted to go to sleep, but every time she closed her eyes she saw the fire, the wax, Wade, Paige, Blake, the dead animals, etc.

Carly's bedroom door opened, she quickly turned toward it. Sighing with relief when she saw Nick stood there. He limped his way over to her. Quietly, without a word, he wrapped his arms around her. Warmth overfilled them as they tightly held onto each other. Burying her face into his chest, Carly heard his heartbeat. The noise made her feel more comfortable. Minutes passed as they held each other, fear seemed to leave them completely.

Moving her head to look up at Nick, lust had seemed to take control of her as she became tempted to kiss his lips. All she wanted was to forget, even if for a little bit. Looking into his eyes she could feel he felt the same way. Unspoken words passed between them, an agreement was made with no words. They leaned in closer to each other and brushed their lips together. At first it felt a bit awkward, but the feeling left as soon as Carly deepened the kiss.

Never once letting go, Nick led Carly over to her bed. Without a word, Curly began removing his clothes, his black shirt gone swiftly in only a few seconds. Nick quickly took off his white shirt and bra off her, and let them fall to the floor with little effort. As his lips moved down her chest, Carly's breasts seemed to harden with desire, a sensation she loved and never wanted to end. Quickly they pulled down each other's jeans and underwear. Not once did Nick stop kissing her; covering her breasts with his mouth.

Nick moaned with pleasure as her lips started to suck on his neck. He moved her lips to his and kissed her eagerly. They both groaned with ecstasy as they deepened the kiss and pleasured the other. Carly, feeling as though she would explode at any moment, begged Nick to enter her. Without argument, he entered her making her moan and go over board with pleasure. Hearing her begging for more, he went faster and harder.

"Oh god!" loudly moaned Carly as she felt her orgasm building.

Nick moaned as she dug her nails into his chest. Feeling her about to explode, Nick captured her lips in a kiss to conceal her scream. He quickly let go of her lips as he exploded. After her orgasm high settled down, she groaned and kissed him deeply with passion. Minutes later, after a few wet kisses with Carly sucking on his ears, she cuddled up next to Nick, laying her head on his shoulder. Nick wrapped his arms around her. Closing her eyes, Carly listened to his breath.

Before they knew it, they were fast asleep.

**THE END.**


End file.
